Conventional digital video content, such as MPEG video, can take the form of a single program, movie or other content with no opportunity for a service provider or a user to modify the viewing experience by selecting alternative content. Various mechanisms have been proposed for providing interactive content, but usually such proposals have been expensive to implement, can take up large amounts of bandwidth, and may require expensive specialized equipment including servers and/or other support equipment. Therefore, although there is a demand for “interactive” applications which allow an end viewer of video content to tailor what they watch and manipulate the content, no commercially viable system has yet appeared in the marketplace.